


masked

by Arpad



Category: DRAG - Fandom, Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 15:11:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13274100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arpad/pseuds/Arpad
Summary: version without masks and other details on tumblr (yes i took the time to paint their faces under there. i had this image in my head of the masks outlined over their faces but it didn't look all that great):http://primaryconsumer.tumblr.com/post/169334823867/one-song-turned-to-another-and-the-mans-hand





	masked

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emotionalmorphine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emotionalmorphine/gifts).




End file.
